


Queer Fairy Tales

by CaptL0r



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptL0r/pseuds/CaptL0r
Summary: The first is an original story that I originally based off something my little cousin told me and I later made into a bedtime story for her. Other 'chapter' will be retellings of fairy tales with the main character being part of the queer or LGBTQ+ community.Two princesses have a very special connection which is put in danger by a war.





	Queer Fairy Tales

Once upon a time there were two girls that were best of friends. They were each the youngest daughters of neighboring kings, and were frequently visiting each other's castles. One was from the kingdom of Natra and was named Natasha, the other was from Echela and named Echo. They spent many hours dreaming of their weddings and their husbands. Although they knew that they wouldn't have any power over who they marry they promised each other to marry neighboring princes as to remain close.

Years went by and each girl flourished. Natasha was of marrying age first and was given to the eldest prince of Sniybar, a kind man named Simon. At the wedding banquet Natasha split the time giggling with her new husband and holding Echo closes promising to visit whenever she could. Echo was three years younger and in those years Echela was on the edge of war with Ofrea. Natasha visited once or twice in the first year, but Simon was worried for her safety. Simon told Natasha that the Ofreain's were known for their horrible treatment of women and children, and the brutality that they won battles. So Natasha resigned herself to writing letters to her best friend.

Ofrea lay siege to Echela after the second year, and Echo pleaded to her father to find a diplomatic solution. Within a month they had entered talks. At first the Ofreain prince was demanding gold and lands but the king held firm. Negotiations went on for two months and then Echo asked if she could sit in on one of the talks, her father fatigued by the negotiations reluctantly agreed. Echo sat patiently through two hours of negotiation, two hours of the Ofreain prince sneaking glances at her before she spoke up. She offered her hand in marriage to the prince as well as a small amount of land. Her father was astonished and froze while the prince smirked and accepted. Her father begged her to reconsider, and offer the prince more land rather than his daughter's hand. But the prince refused.

The wedding was a grim affair with very few people invited, Echo had barely managed to convince her husband to allow her to invite Natasha and Simon. Natasha was terrified for her friend because of the rumors surrounding this mysterious and violent nation. Simon was furious but maintained his composure while at the ceremony. The Ofreain prince named Owen was proud of his victory and showed off Echo to all his lords. He dressed her in the finest materials and provided many maids. However Echo refused the fancy designs preferring plain dresses, she refused all but one maid. She was kind and gracious to all that she met. When her husband spent time with her, she proved herself to be a capable rider and huntress. Quickly he fell in love with her, not her beauty. 

Although Echo had captured his heart she had not changed her nature. Owen and the Ofreains were still battle hungry and Owen had spied a target. He had noticed Simon at his wedding and noted his small stature and his crest. Sniybar was neighboring Ofrea and there was no existing alliance or truce. Nothing stood in Owen's battle path. Echo had been permitted to write to Natasha after her wedding, and they exchanged letter frequently. As soon as Owen told Echo his plan to concur Sniybar, she wrote to Natasha asking her to meet her on the border.

Natasha was confused however agreed to go in disguise. They met at a tavern and once in a room embraced. A year had passed since Echo's wedding and the two friend missed each other dearly. Echo disengaged and revealed Owen's plot to Natasha who was horrified. They talked nearly all night attempting to formulate a plan to prevent war. With daylight breaking Echo agreed that Natasha must tell Simon so that he could at least prepare defenses. They parted with a kiss and promised to meet again in a week.

Simon was enraged when Natasha told him of the plot. He would not listen to her as she reminded him that it was her best friend's husband and that he would be putting Echo in danger as well. Natasha tried tirelessly to calm him, to no avail. Meanwhile Echo begged Owen to reconsider asking him to spare her friend, Owen just promised that he would spare Natasha and that Echo could keep her as a slave. When the two queens met again they were distraught and fearing for each other and their own kingdoms. They held each other through the night, each struggling to develop a plan. Then Echo shot up. She had gained the Ofreains' trust they knew her and would listen. Echo had a plan.

For the next four months, Echo and Natasha meet up every fortnight to discuss their progress and the progress of the Kings. Both Simon and Owen had successfully riled up their knights. But Echo and Natasha had been going to the farmers, the blacksmiths, the townspeople and spreading news of a war that would break apart the kingdom and break the queen's heart. They told their story over and over again. Hoping beyond hope that it would make a difference.

One day Owen invited Echo to ride with him, and told her that he was proud to see her involved with the people and that it would help him in newly concurred territories. She smiled stiffly and asked why other kingdoms must be concurred. He pondered a moment but then shook his head and told her that he would set off in the morning for Sniybar. That night as she lay in his arms she hoped that her and Natasha's plan worked if only to protect Owen and show him that life could be lived another way than what he had been taught.

Consequently both kings had chosen the same day to march upon the other and they met at the border. Each king with his knights, and the peasants behind the knights. The peasants looked across at the people they had heard such heartwarming stories about. They remembered what they had heard about this war. The remembered their gentle queen. And they lay down their weapons. The echo of steal and wood falling breached the silence between the kings. Knights roared with rage at their people, threatening them, screaming at them. The kings were confused. And then the queens walked through their respect armies. Upon reaching her husband Echo was nearly killed by one of his knights in a blind rage, but Owen was quicker and struck him down. Natasha motioned for Simon to dismount and embraced him. The kings and queens made their way on foot to the middle ground of what would have been a battlefield. Echo and Natasha explained what they did, Simon was in awe of his wife, and Owen's rage simmered. The girls also finally confessed their love for each other. Owen's hand went to his hilt but Echo went to him, explaining that she still loved him as well. Simon put his arm around Natasha and asked Owen if they could come to an agreement.

Many years later, Ofrea and Sniybar are still at peace. Ofrea is learning how to harness the violence in it's population with sport rather than war. Sniybar is learning how to share it's knowledge. Frequently the rulers will stay at each other's castles and soon each queen had children. Historians speculate that the only reason the children didn't end up marrying was because they were as close as siblings. The kingdoms flourished and the queens' relationship never floundered. The kings' friendship became a strength to depend upon.

The End.


End file.
